Armadilha
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Blaise e Pansy sempre foram uma dupla infalível. E um plano para juntar Draco e Ginny não poderia dar errado. Projeto Double Date ciclo BP-DG.


**NA.: **Projeto Double Date (Ciclo DG-BP), representando a DG. Espero que gostem e reviews não fazem mal. :D

* * *

"Você é um filho da puta."

"Hey, deixe minha mãe fora disso!"

Draco massageou as têmporas e fechou os olhos, respirando muito fundo. A única coisa que lhe impedia de lançar um Crucio em Blaise Zabini, naquele momento, era o fato de que ele era o noivo. Só isso e nada mais. Provavelmente era o efeito do excesso de firewhiskey que o amigo tomara durante toda a sua vida, ou então era simplesmente sua habilidade para ser um completo idiota nos piores momentos.

Porque entrar com Ginny Weasley na igreja _definitivamente_ não era sua idéia para a noite.

"Pansy será uma recém-casada viúva em breve", Draco grunhiu.

"Você fala como se fosse um grande sacrifício entrar com Ginevra na igreja", desdenhou Blaise. "Deve estar tremendo por dentro, já. Há quanto tempo não se veem... uns cinco anos?"

"Desde quando ela terminou com Potter e ao mesmo tempo resolveu que não iríamos dar certo", Draco crocitou, entediado. "Afinal de contas, _por que_ você a convidou?"

"Aconteceu de começarmos a conversar outro dia na saída do Ministério", o moreno respondeu. "Ela está gostosa. E você sabe que só converso com mulheres gostosas. E um pouco mais tolerante; tanto que não me ameaçou de morte nenhuma vez. Contei a ela que ia casar com Pansy e ela achou legal; então achei que seria _interessante_ se ela comparecesse à cerimônia para rever velhos amigos..."

"Típico de Blaise Zabini", praguejou Draco. "E a sua noiva concordou com isso? É um absurdo."

"Pansy? Ah, nada que alguns favores sexuais não resolvam." Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Nah, é brincadeira, os favores são só um bônus mesmo... Ela achou a ideia tão boa quanto eu."

"Ah, ótimo! Isso é ótimo."

"Pare de ser irônico e ranzinza, Draco."

"Vá se foder."

"Eu vou. Mas preciso casar antes de sair na lua-de-mel, não acha?"

Draco suspirou longamente. Blaise era um caso perdido, e aquela noite provavelmente também seria. Não podia negar; estava _realmente _tremendo por dentro para rever a caçula Weasley. Mas nem um pouco ansioso para discutir e entrar no mérito de antigas questões novamente.

XXX

"Eu vou embora."

"Quê? Como assim, Ginevra? Não pode ir embora. Você precisa acompanhar Draco até o altar!"

A ruiva cruzou os braços sobre o tecido do vestido azul e bateu o pé, impacientemente. Acabara de chegar à igreja e receber a terrível notícia de que teria de substituir Astoria Greengrass, que_ infelizmente_ ficara doente e não poderia entrar – de braços dados, de braços _fucking _dados – com Draco Malfoy. Era pedir demais, era pedir demais, era pedir demais. Era pedir demais, caramba.

O que ela não sabia era que Astoria Greengrass jamais havia sido convidada para aquela cerimônia.

"Não, eu não preciso", ela retrucou entredentes. "Ele pode entrar sozinho muito bem."

"Não, não, não." Blaise segurou a ruiva pelos ombros. "Tudo que você precisa fazer caminhar com ele até o altar e depois se divertir na festa, okay? Não vai precisar olhar novamente na cara dele. É só isso."

Ginny suspirou; um suspiro muito parecido com o que Draco dera há quinze minutos atrás. Um suspiro de rendimento.

"Quer saber? Foda-se. Já estou aqui, mesmo..."

Blaise deu-lhe uma piscadela. "Essa é a Ginevra Weasley que eu conheço."

Após uma básica revirada de olhos para o noivo, ela se afastou para cumprimentar alguém em passos rápidos, e Draco se aproximou de Blaise após alguns instantes. "Já conseguiu espantá-la daqui ou ainda está empenhado nisso?"

Blaise não tirou os olhos da silhueta de Ginny para responder ao amigo. "Ela já está dentro do esquema, meu caro. Você não vai escapar."

XXX

"Não abra a boca", ela sibilou para ele, enquanto esperavam que o padre anunciasse a entrada dos padrinhos.

"Não precisa nem pedir, Weasley."

Ela fez uma careta. "Só estou aqui para substituir Astoria porque Blaise me pediu. Não faria isso por _você_."

Draco a encarou longamente. "Astoria Greengrass nunca foi convidada para o casamento, Weasley, pensei que você fosse esperta o suficiente para perceber isso."

A compreensão se espalhou pelos olhos dela.

"Foi tudo uma armação _sua_?"

"Diabos, claro que não!" ele exclamou. "Não te via há séculos, do que adiantaria agora? Pra gente discutir mais? Pra você me chamar de idiota, egocêntrico e todos os outros adjetivos repetitivos que você costumava usar? Eu realmente não estou a fim de ouvir. Foram os idiotas dos noivos que armaram isso", grunhiu. "Se merecem, esses dois."

"Blaise vai me pagar", ela disse. "E a Parkinson também. Mas deixo isso para depois. _Você_ continua sendo idiota, egocêntrico e 'todos os adjetivos repetitivos que eu costumava usar', que são: canalha, egoísta, atrasado mentalmente, entre outros. Quer ouvir?"

"Não. Ouvi o suficiente no dia em que você se achou superior o suficiente para ter o direito de escolher entre mim e Potter."

"Não escolhi nada! Eu não fiquei com nenhum de vocês dois!"

"Porque achou que era boa demais para nós dois, não é mesmo? Foi o que disseram", ele disse, com um sorriso irritante ilustrando seu rosto. "Concordo que Potter é realmente medíocre – continua o mesmo panaca de sempre. A guerra não ajudou em nada. Mas eu não me sentiria tão superior a Draco Malfoy, se fosse você."

"Ah, caramba, que medo."

"Não estou dizendo para que você sinta medo, estou?"

"Mesmo que estivesse, você não manda em mim."

"Continua intolerante. Blaise errou dessa vez."

"E você continua retardado."

"_Isso_ é só uma questão de opinião, Weasley."

"Pois é. E pra mim só importa a _minha _opinião."

"Você definitivamente não mudou, huh?"

Ginny assassinou Draco com o olhar. Ele sustentou calmamente.

"Cale a boca", ela disse, por fim. "A porcaria da cerimônia vai começar."

XXX

"Vocês formaram um lindo casal lá no altar."

Draco afastou os olhos de seu copo de firewhiskey e olhou para o noivo que acabara de aterrissar na sua mesa. "Quem, eu e o vaso de orquídeas?"

Blaise revirou os olhos. "Pare de agir como um imbecil. Vai lá conversar com ela."

"Não estou com vontade, obrigada."

O outro deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Vai ter que ser do meu jeito, então."

Ele foi até o palco acompanhado de Pansy e cochichou alguma coisa para o cantor da banda que já animava a suntosa festa. Gesticulou, deu alguns galeões para ele e por fim acenou com a cabeça. O cantor acenou de volta, o que provavelmente indicava que os dois haviam chegado em um acordo. E Draco não gostou muito disso.

"Senhoras e senhores, a pedidos do noivo, um minuto de sua atenção para a pista de dança..."

Uma música incrivelmente romântica – a qual Draco só classificaria como irritante – começou a tocar, e Blaise e Pansy se adiantaram para o centro da pista, sorridentes. Realmente se mereciam. Todos aplaudiram e formaram um enorme meio-círculo em torno deles e assistiam, encantados, a conexão incrível que existia entre os dois em—

"... a qual será acompanhada pelos padrinhos!"

-seus olhares de recém-casados.

"Merda, Blaise", grunhiu Draco, extremamente irritado. Os casais de padrinhos foram se dirigindo até a pista, mas Draco continuava parado. Ginny não fez nem a mínima menção de se mexer, lá do lugar dela. Blaise fez um gesto nada amigável para ela, e depois lançou um olhar assassino para ele.

O sonserino suspirou novamente. Provavelmente nunca sofrera tantas derrotas em uma mesma noite.

E os dois seguiram para a pista de dança.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" ela sibilou, quando ele colocou impetuosamente a mão direita em sua cintura. Ela pousou seus braços nos ombros dele. "Que você está esperando que eu diga que precisamos conversar melhor sobre a forma repentina que as coisas terminaram entre nós."

"_Eu _acho que _você_ está esperando que eu esteja esperando que você diga que precisamos conversar melhor sobre a forma repentina que as coisas terminaram entre nós."

"Cale a boca. Isso é muito claro; você está esperando que eu diga isso para que você concorde e me chame para jantar."

"E aí vem a parte que você recusa", ele disse. "O que exatamente eu ganharia com isso? Ah, espera, eu sei a resposta. Nada."

"É claro que eu recuso", ela retrucou. "E isso me afirma que você _realmente _está esperando que eu toque no assunto do término."

"Você já tocou, desde o primeiro momento que entramos nessa porra de pista. Ou seja, quem tem a esperança de ser convidada para jantar aqui é _você_.

"Isso não faz sentido!"

"Claro que faz."

"Não faz não."

"Faz sim."

"Não faz!"

"Faz, _sim_!"

"Quer saber?" ela disse. A música continuava no ar enquanto eles acompanhavam o ritmo. Um para cá, um para lá. "Você está absolutamente louco para falar sobre o nosso término. Você faz parte dessa armação do Blaise, não faz? Ok, talvez não faça, mas está adorando isso. Aposto como estava planejado em sua cabeça toda essa conversa que estamos tendo, para que no final você tente me acalmar e isso seja em vão e então você finalmente sacia essa sua carência me convidando para jantar e—"

Ginny não conseguiu terminar sua frase, porque os lábios de Draco a silenciaram. E eles tinham a impressão que Blaise e Pansy haviam parado de dançar apenas para observá-los, mas não se importaram. Não naquele momento. Pois voltaram a ser dois adolescentes inexperientes e idiotas no momento em que suas bocas se encontraram avidamente. Era o que estavam esperando desde o início daquele casamento, afinal.

"E agora, o que acha?"

A respiração dela estava entrecortada. "Acho que precisamos conversar sobre a forma repentina que as coisas terminaram entre nós", disse em um fôlego só.

"Eu também acho." Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo. "Jantar, quinta feira, às oito?"

Blaise e Pansy faziam uma dancinha da vitória do outro lado do salão. Mais uma vez provaram ser uma dupla infalível, para qualquer tipo de plano ou crime. E Ginny sorriu para Draco com o canto dos lábios.

"Perfeitamente."


End file.
